<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple December Bliss by Misaki_0415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321266">Simple December Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415'>Misaki_0415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Bliss: Eternity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25/12, Bokuaka-Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, I'm kinda late gomen, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Merry Christmas, Owl baebies, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas! Which means it's time to spend some quality time with their loved ones... uWu<br/>Also the day where Akaashi keeps losing his composure-<br/>Nevertheless, he could never ask for anything more than having Bokuto by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Bliss: Eternity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple December Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuRamen/gifts">TofuRamen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  A sweet aroma of peppermint mocha crept into Bokuto’s senses, his eyes fluttering open in response. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he propped himself up, a blurred, familiar figure walking towards the bedside table coming into sight. </p><p> </p><p>  “Hm? Did I wake you?” </p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto flashed a sleepy, crooked smile as he shook his head. Akaashi smiled in relief as he set the tray he was holding on the bedside table. Two matching mugs sat on the tray, both filled with lukewarm peppermint mocha with cream on top and peppermint bits sprinkled on top of the cream. Akaashi leaned in and ruffled Bokuto’s hair, completely waking him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting up to close the bedroom door. </p><p> </p><p>  The moment Akaashi had his back facing Bokuto, Bokuto immediately scooped a spoonful of peppermint bits from his cup into Akaashi’s cup. He loves the peppermint mocha Akaashi brews for him every morning in winter, but he wanted Akaashi to have more peppermint bits because he noticed Akaashi’s expression soften whenever he chewed on the peppermint bits. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> Peppermint bits are really delicious, there’s no denying it; but that’s all the more reason to share mine with Keiji!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Bokuto quickly slipped his hands under the sheets after he dipped the spoon into the mocha again, averting his gaze as if nothing had happened. When Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, he noticed almost instantly that Bokuto had transferred his peppermint bits to Akaashi’s cup. However, he kept his lips sealed and pretended he hadn’t noticed as he told Bokuto to brush his teeth before drinking his mocha.</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto had a delightful smile on his face the whole time when he headed to the bedroom from the bathroom, yet when he opened the door he froze. Akaashi had taken Bokuto’s cup instead, sipping the mocha with a light smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>  “Is there something wrong, Kou?”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto shook his head as his shoulders drooped. Akaashi stifled a giggle as he patted the empty space next to him, signalling him to sit next to him. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> In the end, I got the cup with the larger amount of peppermint bits... </em></p><p> </p><p>Akaashi watched in amusement as Bokuto sipped his mocha, sneaking glances at Akaashi every now and then. Akaashi gently tapped the tip of Bokuto’s nose and laughed; he knew Bokuto wanted to share his peppermint bits with him because he found it delicious, but that’s why Akaashi chose to drink from Bokuto’s cup instead—he wanted to give the best to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>  ...</p><p> </p><p>  “Kou, do you want to head out later to do some Christmas shopping?” Akaashi asked Bokuto as he put away the clean dishes. Bokuto looked up from the waffle he was still eating and nodded, a faint smile dancing on his lips. After he finished his waffle, Akaashi told him to get changed first.</p><p> </p><p>  “But—”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll get changed after washing the last dish. It’ll be quick, I promise.” Akaashi nudged Bokuto out the kitchen as he cut off Bokuto’s protests.</p><p> </p><p>  After getting ready, Bokuto waited for Akaashi in the living room, but his patience soon ran out. He headed back to the bedroom to check on Akaashi with Akaashi’s coat in hand, but when he peeked through the slightly opened door, he saw Akaashi holding a photo, staring at it as if lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll need to buy a new frame for it...” Akaashi murmured before placing the photo in the drawer of the bedside table. Bokuto slipped into the room and crept up behind him, draping Akaashi’s coat over him when he embraced him.</p><p> </p><p>  “Kou! Geez, you surprised me!” Akaashi laughed as he slipped his arms through the sleeves, receiving a kiss on the cheek in response. Akaashi smiled fondly as Bokuto followed him while holding onto his sleeve. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wah...it sure is cold...” Bokuto said as they strolled on the streets, rubbing his hands together in search of warmth. Akaashi reached out and clasped Bokuto’s hand without a second thought, the warmth of his hand enveloping Bokuto’s hand almost immediately</p><p> </p><p>  “Are your hands still cold?” </p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto shook his head, his smile brimming with warmth. They continued to walk around aimlessly, and despite walking around for an hour or so, they only bought a new set of matching mugs. Bokuto scanned his surroundings, hoping to find something that may catch Akaashi’s interest. Finally, his gaze landed on a bookstore not so far away.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji, let’s go to that store!” Bokuto gently tugged on Akaashi’s hand, leading him over to the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>  “...Are you sure?” Akaashi asked, slightly perplexed. “You were never eager to go to libraries or bookstores...”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yep!” Bokuto lied. Although he never really took a liking to reading, he kept persuading himself that reading may be more enjoyable than he thought. He knew Akaashi avoided bookstores whenever going out with Bokuto because he knew Bokuto doesn’t like reading; so this time Bokuto was doing it for Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> It’ll be fine...how bad can it get... </em></p><p> </p><p> He was terribly, <em> terribly </em> wrong.</p><p> </p><p>  After another hour, Akaashi was completely absorbed in the book he was holding, casually leaning on the wall in a corner, flipping the pages slowly. Bokuto groaned silently as he shuffled around, pretending to look at the books on a nearby shelf. He glanced at Akaashi again, who was too engrossed in the book to notice his gaze, and sighed. Unable to withstand the boredom, he quietly sneaked off. </p><p> </p><p>  It wasn’t the slightest bit difficult since Akaashi wasn’t focused on his surroundings, and the moment Bokuto stepped out of the bookstore, he stretched and grinned happily. The glorious fresh air—he had finally escaped the suffocating aura of nothing but books. </p><p> </p><p>  <em> Keiji will be occupied for quite a while, I think... Since I’ve got time, I might as well secretly choose and buy a gift for Keiji! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Time to find the perfect gift for my darling~” Bokuto hummed as he started walking to his left. He hadn’t decided what the ‘perfect gift’ was, but soon the goal to ‘buy the perfect gift’ slipped his mind. When he passed by a homeware shop, he immediately remembered Akaashi needed a new frame for a photo. He looked at the designs they provided, and soon he came out with the perfect one—the design had two owls at the corner with heart carvings tracing the frame.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji will definitely love it!” Bokuto grinned to himself as he admired the frame, carefully placing it in a gift bag he had bought along with the frame. He walked a bit further, wondering what to buy next for Akaashi. Remembering how worn out his old headphones were, Bokuto began to search for an electronic store to get him new ones. </p><p> </p><p>  “Electronics...ah! I see one over there!” Bokuto quickened his pace and entered the store. “Headphones...oh!”</p><p> </p><p>  While he was scanning the aisles for a new pair of headphones, something else caught his eye. He shuffled towards it to get a closer look—</p><p> </p><p>  “Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto jumped slightly when a staff member suddenly spoke up behind him. Although the staff had been standing next to the gadget Bokuto was looking at, somehow Bokuto had failed to notice him.  Nonetheless, he quickly snapped out of his surprise and nodded, signalling the staff to come closer to assist him.</p><p> </p><p>  “I don’t suppose you have any recommendations on which robot vacuum I should buy?” Bokuto pointed towards the shelf. “I’m not really familiar with machines and stuff, can you maybe help me choose a model?”</p><p> </p><p>  The staff nodded and began to explain briefly the differences between the models, helping Bokuto to choose a more user-friendly one. After choosing a new pair of headphones and heading towards the cashier, Bokuto came out of the store with another bigger gift bag in hand.</p><p> </p><p>  “This should help lessen Keiji’s burdens...” Bokuto murmured. “I’ve bought a lot, yet I feel like I’m still missing something...”</p><p> </p><p>  He wanted to buy a really special gift for Akaashi, something only he would buy for him. His shoulders drooped as he racked his brain for ideas—until a silvery glint stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the display case he was about to pass by, his eyes lighting up almost immediately. In the display case was a silver chain with an enhancer of the zodiac sign, Sagittarius, attached to the chain, with each star replaced with a tiny heart-shaped diamond. Bokuto stepped into the jewellery shop and bought it without a second thought—he had found the perfect gift. </p><p> </p><p>  Satisfied, he slipped the velvet case into his pocket, ready to surprise Akaashi when they get home. He headed back to the bookstore, wondering if Akaashi was still lost in the pages.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji~” Bokuto walked around the store, his heart thumping louder with every passing second of no response. After having searched everywhere, he panicked—he reached inside his pockets to fetch his phone only to realize he had left it with Akaashi. Unable to reach out to him through call, Bokuto chose to dash out of the store, hoping to find his lover nearby.</p><p> </p><p>  ...</p><p> </p><p>  One hour ago, Akaashi had finally finished reading the book in his hand. After placing it back on the shelf, he realized it was oddly quiet—too peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>  “...Kou!” He frantically fished out his phone and fumbled with it as he dialed Bokuto’s number, his heart pounding hurriedly in his chest to the point where it hurt physically. However, he couldn’t help but groan and click his tongue when he heard the familiar ringtone coming from the pouch he had brought with him. </p><p> </p><p>  “...I’ll go look for him. Hopefully he hasn’t wandered too far.” Akaashi sighed and headed for the exit. “Perhaps I should buy a Christmas gift for him while I’m looking for him. It’ll be killing two birds with one stone. Ah, but first...”</p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi stepped into a homeware shop and quickly decided on a frame to buy. After making a purchase at the homeware shop, he headed to a nearby boutique and decided on a pair of gloves suited for Bokuto before the staff could even try to lend a helping hand on deciding which pair he should buy.</p><p> </p><p>  “Ah, can I get that scarf as well?” Akaashi pointed to a half-black-half-white scarf with yellow streaks and asked. “Please help me put it in a gift box along with the gloves.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Of course!” The staff carefully placed the items in a gift box and handed it to him along with the change. “Little do customers notice the simple yet chic design of this scarf; what made you choose to buy it after only one glance?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Hm?” Akaashi turned back to the staff, a small smile forming on his face. “It reminds me of the school me and my lover used to attend.”</p><p> </p><p>  “I see, no wonder you bought it without hesitation.” The staff smiled warmly in response and bowed to him. “Thank you for your purchase, and merry christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi nodded slightly and pushed the doors open, the cool breeze greeting him yet again. After walking past a few stores, he stopped by an electronic store.</p><p> </p><p>  “Excuse me, do you sell phone cases here?” Akaashi asked the staff standing near the door, whose lips curled up to a meaningful smile. “...I’m sorry, did I say something funny?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Oh no, sir. Please, come in. I’ll show you the way.” The staff suppressed his grin—and averted his gaze from the phone in Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi was holding his phone and the screen had lit up, showing a picture of him and Bokuto with their cheeks pressed closely together. The reason the staff couldn’t help but smile in amusement was because he recognized the man with luminous golden eyes in the picture—he was the customer he had served only ten minutes ago, meaning they had just missed one another. However, he decided to keep silent because Bokuto had told him he was preparing a surprise for Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>  If Akaashi knew Bokuto had only left the store not too long ago, he would have immediately asked for the directions Bokuto had left in and rushed off to find him. Yet ignorant of the fact he had just missed Bokuto, he headed inside the store and started to choose a phone case to replace Bokuto’s old one. </p><p> </p><p>  Having made his purchase, he left the store and a nearby store caught his attention. He stood in front of the display window and stared at the item on display, and without even considering the price, he headed inside and came out with a small box in hand. </p><p> </p><p>  “This should be enough. Now to concentrate on finding—” Akaashi looked around and headed towards south, a familiar figure coming into sight. The man’s silvery spiky hair stood out in the crowd, and was happily munching on something.</p><p> </p><p>  “Kou!”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto turned his head upon hearing his name. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Akaashi and immediately put down the tiny fork in his hand—while he was searching for Akaashi, a taste-testing event held at a bakery caught his attention. Wanting to cheer Akaashi up with a cake, he decided to stop and have a taste, trying to decide which cake to get. He waved his hand excitedly, failing to notice how visibly upset Akaashi was.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji—”</p><p> </p><p>  “Where did you go?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Akaashi slightly reprimanded him, lowering his voice to avoid causing a scene. “I just...never mind. Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>  “But—” </p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi ignored his protests and dragged him away from the crowd, both staying silent as they started to walk home. Bokuto bit his lip and frowned, his gaze directed to the hand he was holding onto, which had slightly lost its warmth. Akaashi too, focused on the path ahead, his brow furrowed as his grip on Bokuto’s hand tightened, afraid to let him slip out of his grasp again. </p><p> </p><p>  When they arrived at the door, Akaashi used his free hand to search for the keys inside his pocket. Bokuto, still sulking, muttered in the breeze quietly.</p><p> </p><p>  “You can let go of my hand. I’m not going to run away.”</p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi bit his lip and released his grip unwillingly. When he found the keys and opened the door, Bokuto headed inside without saying a single word. Akaashi blinked a few times, finally realizing the frown on Bokuto’s face.</p><p> </p><p>  “Kou, are you...angry?”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto looked back at him and shook his head before putting his bags on the table with a loud ‘Hmph!’.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> He’s...definitely angry... </em></p><p> </p><p>Akaashi closed the door behind him and left his bags on the table, shuffling towards Bokuto and crouched down, staring directly into his golden eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “Please stop sulking. Was it something I did?”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto puffed his cheeks out even more upon hearing that, and turned his head away in a huff. Akaashi kept asking him, and soon his persistence started to get to his head.</p><p> </p><p>  “Geez! I said I’m not telling you!” Bokuto whined over Akaashi’s voice and stood up abruptly. Akaashi immediately grabbed his hand, his eyes saying ‘I’m not letting go until you tell me’. However, Bokuto wasn’t about to give in. He stuck his tongue out and stomped to the bedroom, dragging Akaashi with him. Though Akaashi had tried to pull him back to the living room, there’s no way his strength could compare to Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>  When Bokuto finally stopped walking, Akaashi took the opportunity to ask him again. Yet seeing Bokuto still refusing to tell him, he took a deep breath, ready to make Bokuto say it once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>  “Kou, you leave me no choice...”</p><p> </p><p>  “What? I—”</p><p> </p><p>  The second Bokuto turned around, Akaashi boldly gave him a gentle push, bringing him down onto the mattress. Akaashi’s face was hovering right above Bokuto, his cheeks gradually turning into a bright shade of pink. His arms, which he had used to trap Bokuto, were trembling in embarrassment. He gulped and looked away from Bokuto’s composed gaze, trying not to stutter.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> God, this is so embarrassing... How does Kou usually do it with composure? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I...You better tell me what’s wrong...or else...”</p><p> </p><p>  “Or else?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Or else...I’m not getting off you!” Akaashi blurted, his face burning scarlet red. Bokuto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Akaashi tightly. Akaashi’s arms gave way and allowed himself to fall onto Bokuto completely, burying his burning cheeks into his chest. Bokuto ran his fingers through his inky locks, tousling his hair playfully. Although Bokuto looked absolutely composed, Akaashi could hear how fast his heart was beating.</p><p> </p><p>  “You idiot...”</p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi mumbled before nuzzling his cheeks against his chest, his hands finding way to Bokuto’s face, gently caressing his cheeks. When Bokuto slightly loosened his grip, Akaashi took his chance to get up, yet he was soon pulled in for a deep, impatient kiss on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>  “Wait, Kou—”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto ignored him as he pulled him in closer, further deepening the kiss. The kiss sparks a flame in Akaashi’s chest, sending him to a cosy realm of ecstasy. The room was spinning and Akaashi’s mind was going blank, his consciousness only telling him to clutch onto his lover tightly. Bokuto, as if demanding for more, quietly reached for the hem of Akaashi’s sweater and slipped his hand inside. The cool sensation of his fingertips as they trailed along his bare back, sending electric shocks up his spine. Akaashi shuddered, his grip on Bokuto tightening as his skin grew hotter and hotter from his blush.</p><p> </p><p>  When they finally pulled apart, both taking shallow breaths, Akaashi finally regained his consciousness and dropped to bury his face into the cool sheets to hide his embarrassment. Bokuto laughed and watched as Akaashi looked up from the sheets, giving him a glare with the cutest pout he had ever seen, the tip of his ears burning an even brighter shade of sakura than his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>  “Aw, stop me giving me that look.” Bokuto stifled a giggle as he gently pinched Akaashi’s cheek. “Close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>  Despite his confusion, Akaashi still did as told. No sooner than later, he felt a cool sensation on his neck. He opened his eyes to see a silver chain on his neck with a sagittarius enhancer attached, glinting under the brightly lit surroundings. His eyes widened in surprise, yet his lips didn’t curl up to a smile. Bokuto’s smile froze, and he carefully peered at Akaashi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji...Do you...” Bokuto asked cautiously. “Do you not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Ah!” Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts. “No, I like it. I was just surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes. Because...” Akaashi slowly took out a similar box out of his pocket and opened the box. Inside was the exact same necklace Bokuto had bought him, but the enhancer was Bokuto’s birthday sign, Virgo, instead. Bokuto’s eyes widened his eyes too, and broke into a wide grin as Akaashi hung the necklace over his neck.</p><p> </p><p>  “Now we match.”</p><p> </p><p>  Three simple words, yet it was enough to send the couple into bursts of shy giggles. Knowing they got the same gift for each other, it further proved how alike their thoughts are.</p><p> </p><p>  “Actually, I still have something for you—” The pair said in unison, their smile widening as they stared into each other’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>  “Should we head back out?” Akaashi held out his hand and asked Bokuto, who nodded and held his hand tightly, as if the awkward silence between them earlier ago never existed.</p><p> </p><p>  ...</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji, this scarf reminds me of the volleyball team uniform back when we were still in Fukurodani.” Bokuto grinned as he admired the scarf Akaashi had bought him. “Ah...This brings back memories.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Yes, that’s why I bought it.” Akaashi smiled as he looked through the manual to operate the robot vacuum. “It reminded me how happy I was to be on the same team with my favourite ace.”</p><p> </p><p>  “Aww, I was happy too~” Bokuto flung his arms around Akaashi, the scarf already wrapped around his neck. Akaashi gave him a tiny smile and kissed him on the cheek, receiving a kiss back in return. </p><p> </p><p>  “Let me see what you bought...” Bokuto got on the sofa with Akaashi and placed his head on Akaashi’s lap, lazily reaching out for the item in the only bag left on the table. At the same time, Akaashi pulled out the last gift Bokuto had prepared for him. They each held up a frame of the exactly same design but different colour, and slowly turned their heads to each other.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll go get the photo in my room first.” Akaashi broke the silence and headed towards the bedroom, coming out with a photo in hand. He took the frame lying on the sofa and carefully framed it, his eyes staring at the photo adoringly as he did so. Bokuto peeked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the photo, his lips curling up into a smirk almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>  The photo was taken a week ago, when they had gone out with Kuroo and Kenma on a double date since Bokuto insisted they had one sometime.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> “Kou, stop running around in the snow. You’ll catch a cold.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “No I won’t~" Bokuto waved and gestured for Akaashi to follow him. “Let’s take some pictures, Keiji! Kuroo, can you take some pictures for us?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Sure, sure.” Kuroo grinned and held up his camera. “After all, I’ve always been a nice person.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Come on, Keiji~!” Bokuto nudged Akaashi playfully. “You have to smile!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “There’s nothing special here, why do we have to take a photo here?” Akaashi sighed as he fixed his scarf. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Hey, you two. Don’t just stand there, pose for the camera!” Kuroo waved to them. “You guys are already engaged, stop acting so shy! Also, Kitten! You’re in the shot!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Don’t call me that, stupid rooster!” Kenma yelled from the distance. This was when Akaashi realized Bokuto hadn’t worn his gloves, and his hands were gradually turning into a shade of faint purple. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Kou, your hands! Where are your gloves?” Akaashi immediately held up Bokuto’s hand for a closer look. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Huh? It’s nothing—” Bokuto pulled his hand back to hide it behind him, but instead he lost his balance and fell backwards. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “Kou!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   Akaashi reached out and wrapped his arms around Bokuto, his hand shielding Bokuto’s head before it hit the ground. When they pulled apart, Akaashi, who was still surprised by what he had just done, simply stared at Bokuto with flushed cheeks. Only when he heard a loud ‘click’ did he snapped out of it and looked at Kuroo, who was smirking at the pair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   “No need to thank me, for I am always this kind~” Kuroo laughed as he handed the camera to the pair. Kuroo had captured the perfect moment—Akaashi was on top of Bokuto, his cheeks blushing a bright shade of red, a tiny Kenma was visibly playing a switch console in the background. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, taking charge~” Bokuto nudged Akaashi, who blushed in response. </p><p> </p><p>  “It was an accident...” Akaashi covered his cheeks, which were radiating a faint shade of sakura from recalling his memories. “What should we do with the second frame though?”</p><p> </p><p>  “Let’s take a picture right now!” Bokuto pointed at the christmas tree sitting at the other side of the room. “It’ll be a shame to just take down the tree and the lights after setting it up, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>  Akaashi nodded and went over to crouch in front of the tree while Bokuto positioned the camera. He left the camera on a self-timer and hurried over to Akaashi’s side and swung his arm over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>  “Keiji, smile~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>   Smile? Wait, I have a bad feeling about this— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as the shutter made a ‘click’ sound, Bokuto immediately pulled Akaashi closer to him and kissed him on the lips. The moment their lips touched, it was as if time had stopped, and Akaashi could only allow himself to blush and lose himself in Bokuto’s warmth. The click of the shutters felt a lot longer than usual and was deafening to his ears, yet he could hardly put his thoughts on that as he closed his eyes, completely surrendering to Bokuto’s teasing.</p><p> </p><p>  When Bokuto let go of him to check the picture, Akaashi could only cover his mouth with his hand, his cheeks burning a shade of red which resembled a bed of fluttering rose petals, or intoxicating red wine swirling in dozens of champagne glasses. Bokuto grinned as he admired the picture he had just taken and ran over to Akaashi to show him the photo.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’ll go and print it out tomorrow.” Bokuto smiled cheekily and gently tapped the tip of Akaashi’s nose. “I can’t wait to frame it~”</p><p> </p><p>  “K-Kou, delete it...” Akaashi said with his hands over his cheeks. “It’s so embarrassing...”</p><p> </p><p>  “Request denied~” Bokuto stuck his tongue out and held the camera up high. Akaashi tried to grab the camera and pounced on Bokuto, but Bokuto swiftly dodged and <em> again </em>, lost his balance as they both fell to the ground with Akaashi on top of Bokuto. Akaashi froze and covered his face with his hands, quietly muttering ‘Why does it always end up like this’, and peeking at Bokuto’s face from time to time. </p><p>  </p><p>  “Hehe, Keiji, you’re too adorable...”</p><p> </p><p>  Bokuto set the camera aside gently so he could wrap his arms around Akaashi protectively. He nuzzled Akaashi’s neck and traced Akaashi’s collarbones with his lips, sending a brighter blush to the tip of his ears. Despite the chilly surroundings, the warmth the lovers shared were immune to the cold as they stayed in each other’s arms, allowing the world to fade away—nothing mattered at that exact moment, only the presence of each other was needed. No snow can give them frostbite—the warmth they shared, the happiness they shared, and most importantly, the love they shared—built a barrier between them and the harsh world, demanding to be left in peace, protecting them from whatever was going on out there.</p><p> </p><p>  <em> Merry Christmas, my one and only love. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so so much for reading until the very end! I knowww I'm kinda late gomen gomen QAQ but I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it qwqqqqq<br/>Your support is greatly appreciated and means everything to me! It would be my utmost honour if this was to your liking and caught your interest ( &gt; w &lt;)<br/>Merry Christmas! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>